ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured series. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Series preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, must have a reason. *Unregistered contributors may nominate and vote... **...However, you should not vote if you are not a true member of this wiki. For instance, don't vote just because your friend asked you to, especially if you do not normally contribute to this wiki. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, with little to no plotholes. *Nominating a cancelled series is allowed, just as long as the writer doesn't choose to take down the episodes. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. The easiest way to do this is to make a category for your series. See . Previous Winners *March 2011: Ben 10: Multi Trixes *April 2011: Shade 10: Evolutions *May 2011: Sem 2.10 *June 2011: Question For Ben 10 *July 2011: Ben 10: Omnifinity *August 2011: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *September 2011: ''Plumbers'' *October 2011: Ren 10 *November 2011: Tie! - Tennyson Force and Splix 10 *December 2011: Omni-World *January 2012: Tie! - Omni-Spore and The Omni-Knights *February 2012: Tie! - M.E.G.A. and Ben 10: Stupidity Force *March 2012: Ben 10: Eternal Forms *April 2012: Knights of the Sword *May 2012: Ben 10: Bio Squad *June 2012: Tie! -- Noah 10 and Brian 10 and Ben 10: Hero of All Ages *July 2012: Hean 10 ---- Young Plumbers Created by Paperluigi ttyd and nominated by the same. For #I like this series! especialy the part where zon runs into a wall XD'Mark' (Wall - Blog - ) 21:00, July 2, 2012 (UTC) #I like it. It's awesome, you can't even classify it as awesome, cause it's that awesome.~~H20guy~~ #I vote for this series! 'Cause it's awesome! But my face still hurts. >_< Hehehehehehe.... (Wall - Blog - ) 20:57, July 3, 2012 (UTC) #Meow. Cool series bro. Lolwut. Mom I'm in the shower right now I can't walk the dog! Oh wait that was supposed to be a text don't read that! OMG I'm embarrased I guess I will stop typing now. Bai! Yummy TACO 21:51, July 3, 2012 (UTC) #ITS AWESOME AND COOL Sci100 (Wall - Blog - ) 15:17, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ( not to mention Paper FORCED ME to vote for the show. jk. ) #Very good story ideas, concept and characters. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] Irregular people are SO overrated. 00:43, July 18, 2012 (UTC) #Its awsome and cool and its very detailed.--The One and Only July 18,2012 Against # Comments *I know it is kinda new but it would be awesome if it won! ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 11:36, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Ahmad 15 Created by Ahmad15 and nominated by himself. For #'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - Contribs) 6:35, July 2, 2012 (UTC) #Da-da-dadadada-da-da, circus,Da-da-dadadada-da-da, circus, da-da-dadadada-da-da, afro! Circus afro, circus afro! Polka dot, polka dot, polka dot afro 18:12, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 6:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) #Because he's series is great UltimateFan20532 (Wall - Blog - ) 00:43, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Votes must have a reason. It doesn't say so on this page but it does on Forum:Featured User, so it should for all forums. I will add this. ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 21:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * Ben 10: Ultimate Power Created by Lego Master and nominated by DC Guy. For # Against # Comments *He's been through a lot, his co-creator static left, and I think it would be great if he won. DC Guy (Wall - Blog - ) 18:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) dylan 10 benten40. For #dylan 10 #rook #ben tennyson #gwen tennyson #kevin 11 Against #vigax #pyshon #doctor animo #abledo #zombozo #eon Comments *it about a boy who got the third omintrix when there was a metor crash and his grandpa max make super hero clothes and he has a cousin name ben who has the same so he be on ben 10 team *The "For" and "Against" sections are for who votes for this series and who is against voting for it, not for what's in it. Lego Master (Wall - Blog - ) 17:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah, that's why I removed it. You can only have USERS vote; not fictional characters. Srsly? NONE OF YOU ARE AFRAID OF A CARTOON ZOMBIE?? *'DUDE... LOOK AT EVERY ONE ELSES. THE FOR AND AGAINEST SECTION IS FOR USERS, NOT CHARACTES AND ALIENS. ' Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Created by ' ' (Wall) 23:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) and nominated by the same. For # Against # Comments *I don't expect anyone to vote for me since my series is just a dot on this wiki, unlike BTMT, but if you vote it'll be great since it's my fourth time running. Cassie 12: Original Series Created by Speedy and nominated by same. For #I really think it's a great series! and I like the aliens in it. Dyloxx (Wall - Blog - ) 00:39, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *I am giving this a long shot and putting it up for nomination, meh,if you love this series or want it to be nominated just do your thing.XD I talk,draw,and write FAST! (Wall - Blog - ) Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others